


Love is Shaped Like You

by justthatfeeling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Sehun!, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Jongin!, Omega Verse, Romance, Smut, Wolf AU, i dont wanna tag too much cause i hate spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthatfeeling/pseuds/justthatfeeling
Summary: Jongin lives by himself in the rough end of the city, but he gets by.That is, until two very different sized people walk into his life with the intentions to stay. Turning his life upside down along the way.And if you were to read his life like a story,  and tell the omega what it looks like in a year from now. He would say it's impossible for something to be so perfect.





	Love is Shaped Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Are you dying as much as I am in this exo drought? Hopefully our boys will be back soon. I can't wait! 
> 
> Anyway, you'll notice this fic has a bit of a different style. It also happens to be the longest fic I've written on here. Hope you like it!
> 
> p.s. I did edit, but please excuse any leftover mistakes.

 

 

 

Chapter 1

May-Wednesday

 

 

Jongin is startled awake by the rumbling of his stomach, he slowly lifts his head from its resting position on his arm. Heavy lidded eyes gaze around the room landing on the small curled up forms hidden under blankets. A sleepy smile sweeps across his lips as he spreads out his limbs and stretches deeply, warmth settling in his bones. Rising from the tiny yellow table he was slumped over, he strides across the room to the window. Twisting the blinds open letting sunlight gently cascade across the walls of the classroom bathing all of the posters, artwork, toys and books in a soft glow. Some of the tiny blanketed lumps begin to stir.

Stepping onto the carpet Jongin kneels down. “Time to get up sleepyheads, nap time is over” he says in a soft honeyed voice. A tiny head pops up, its little Minjee wide eyed and now awake.

“Hi Minjee” Jongin whispers.

She offers him a smile in return, one that squishes her bright eyes into little half moons. The others begin to stir, turning over or sitting up and the carpet is covered in blankets and pillows and small tired faces with bedhead. There’s only about fifteen of them. Fifteen little wolf pups, and he’s their teacher.

Jongin moves to the front of the carpet waiting for all the curious eyes to fall on him. “Alright everyone, how about snack time!” he claps.

The room fills with happy squeals as the little boys and girls begin moving around. “Ok, but first we have to tidy up and wash our hands.”

  

* * *

 

Later once all the little pups have gone home with their parents and Jongin is once again left all alone, he cleans the place up a bit and locks up the daycare to head home for the night.

He rides his faded orange bicycle through the city as the setting sun warms his back, through the middle class suburbs full of families and parents coming home from work ready to enjoy a nice meal together, and then over the train tracks to his side of the city. By then the sky is nothing but beautiful pastels streaked across the sky just waiting for everything to slowly become swallowed by dark blue.

Really one of the only things Jongin likes about the neighbourhood he lives in are the big beautiful trees that offer a vast amount of lush greenery. The other thing being that his apartment building isn’t home to shady people like most of the surrounding area.

He weaves his way through the streets, cool breeze on his skin. Passing by corner stores with graffiti, trash and cigarette butts lying around as sketchy wolf packs skulk about in the fluorescent lights of the shops. Some streets have houses with lights on and music blaring, others have people yelling, shabby cars parked along the curb, unkempt lawns.

He’s quick to arrive at the small apartment complex he calls home. It’s very simple and a little old looking but considering the neighbourhood, it could be in a lot worse shape. Swinging off the bicycle he wrestles the door open- like he does every night- and lugs the silly thing up to his room on the second floor. Upon his arrival there is a brown paper bag outside the front door and a little message written along the top.

_Eat up! I know you need it -C_

Chanyeol. Jongin scoops up the bag and clenches it between his teeth so he can hold his bike and open the door. This close he can tell the bag contains his favorite fast food burger. Getting inside victoriously, he collapses onto the sofa brown bag and all.

It isn’t until about an hour later that he remembers. Today’s _laundry day_. He really doesn’t want to move, perfectly comfortable in his little nest of food wrappings, napkins and ketchup packets. But laundry day means without a doubt he _has_ to do laundry unless he wants to leave the house naked, because he prefers to wait until virtually all of his clothing is dirty before making the trek to _Soapy Suds 24hr Laundromat_.

It’s not the quaint little establishment in all it’s liminal-space glory that bothers him, _oh no_ it’s getting there.

  

* * *

 

Cloth bag slung over his shoulder, Jongin hops on his orange cruiser and prays he doesn’t die- on his orange bicycle-in sweats-with a bag full of dirty laundry-at eleven pm.

The journey is halfway over and is going seamlessly. Though it's probably not the best idea, he takes the more dark and empty streets to avoid as many things as possible. The omega is always on high alert, paying careful attention to any little movement or sound.

He rounds a corner and his eyes catch a group of men walking down the street, they see him too. The one at the front noticeably sniffs the air.

“Well hello there little omega, it’s a little late to be out by yourself isn’t it? Especially in this neck of the woods” the man has a menacing look on his face, shadows from the lamp posts not helping any. Jongin just pedals faster up the street far away from them.

_Gosh Jongin you’re so stupid. Yeah let's take a nice shower before we go out and then forget to put on scent blocker. Ahhhhh._

He chances a glance behind him, the wolf pack left behind in the dust. And in all his graceful glory while not watching in front of him, he collides with one of the large trees he loves so dearly.

Flying off the bicycle, he lands with a couple scrapes and laundry flung everywhere. Great. He scurries to grab each article and cram it all back into the cloth bag. Finally scrambling over to assess the damage to his only transportation. Jongin hauls the bike up. It looks fine apart from some scratches in the paint.

Ready to go he hops on, but the bike has other plans. Something isn’t working, but he doesn’t know what and now he can’t ride it. Sighing exasperatedly Jongin stares up at the sky for a moment. _It’ll be okay, I’ll figure something out, just stay calm._

Getting a move on the omega walks with his broken bike to the laundromat, neon sign visible on the horizon. He tries to ignore the pain now creeping through his body from the collision, the scrapes on his hands stinging against the cool night air. Finally the little mini complex with a pizza place, hair salon, corner store and the laundromat is in clear view. Jongin huffs in relief.

Then out of nowhere a couple more wolves show up. Jongin can’t be too sure, but he definitely smells two alphas and maybe a beta. They are headed straight for him.

Immediately he wants to panic but he knows it won't help, because they’ll be able to smell his fear. _Alright it’s fineeee, they’ll probably just walk right past me, nothin to worry about._ The distance closes between them quickly and Jongin tries not to look at any of them, eyes glued to the blinking open sign in the laundromat window. His nerves get the best of him though and his eyes flit to the strangers, two guys and a girl loitering by the corner store.

The girl looks over at him with searing eyes, then nudges her friends.

“We can smell you omega” she croons and exaggeratedly sniffs the air. “You smell so sweet, delicious even.”

Jongin is frozen in place, inches from the door to the laundromat as she rakes her gaze up and down Jongin’s form. She’s an alpha. They make no move to come any closer but a chill still creeps up his spine as her gaze tears into him like he's a piece of meat. He lets out a small squeak and latches onto the door handle yanking it open. Running inside dragging his bike, all with the tinkle of a bell above the door.

  

* * *

 

Relief washes over him as he basks in the fluorescent lights that hum overhead, mixing in with the ambient background music playing over the speakers. Jongin ditches his bike and shuffles to the back of the place, finding his usual spot by some semi-comfortable chairs and a little side table with a plastic plant and outdated magazines. The place is deserted anyway. He slumps into a chair throwing his head back and eyes shut. It takes him a moment to notice a beeping sound coming from around the corner of the dryers.

“Hello?” he utters, unsure if he’s actually just imagining it. Then from around the side of a dryer peeks a little boy, a very familiar little boy.

“Baekhyunnie!” Jongin beams.

“Nini!” the tiny boy runs over crashing into Jongin’s bent legs hugging at them. Suddenly Jongin hears the beeping again.

“Oh!” Baekhyun’s tiny hands scramble back to the colorful string hanging around his neck, then he barely clutches something in his palm as it beeps. “Look!” he exclaims, little boxy smile as he wiggles between Jongin’s knees while waving the thing attached to the string around.

Jongin can’t help but smile too as he holds the object in his hand.

“Mr. Choi gave it to me!! It’s a Tamajootchi!!” Baekhyun bursts.

Jongin giggles at his excitement, “I think you mean Tamagotchi.”

“Yeah!.” Baekhyun agrees taking the oval object in his cute hands as he begins to push buttons. It’s then as he looks down on the four year old boy that he realizes.

“Baekhyunnie, are your parents fighting again?” Jongin sighs. Immediately the little boy stops smiling and looks up at Jongin with his droopy eyes, nodding his head looking solemn.

“Have you been here a long time?” Jongin asks routinely.

“Feels like it” the little boy replies jutting out his bottom lip in a pout.

Honestly, Jongin hates Baekhyun’s parents. He’s never even met them but he hates them. It’s obvious in every way that they can’t and don’t take care of the little pup. Too skinny for his own good, almost always dressed in the same dirty clothes, and he flees their house unnoticed when the fighting begins. Jongin instantly fell in love with him the first night they met at the laundromat, and all Jongin has wanted to do is protect the sweet little pup from any harm.

Forgetting all of his own problems Jongin gently ushers Baekhyun into the chair beside his so he can get up to do the laundry. He sorts everything into two piles then pulls his hoodie off.

“Okay Baekhyunnie you know what time it is!” Jongin smiles, holding up his hoodie.

“Yehehe” Baekhyun squeals with laughter, wiggling his tiny bum off the chair and bolting to Jongin until he’s jumping at Jongin’s feet like a guppy.

“Okay ready? One, two, three!” Jongin cheers. Then they both brake into a ridiculous dance which mostly consists of wiggling, jumping and butt shaking. The dance not exactly matching the delicate tune of the store music.

“Ok, all done?” Jongin stops and watches the little boy, truly looking like an excited puppy.

“One more!” Baekhyun giggles as he spins around shaking his little butt. “Okay done!”

“Are your clothes all happy now?” Jongin asks hopeful.

“Mmmhmm” Baekhyun nods.

“Ok lets wash them now too, so they can be happy and clean.”

Jongin kneels down in front of Baekhyun and helps strip off all his clothes until he’s butt naked, then gently pulls his hoodie over the little pup until he’s in a puddle of sweater. Baekhyun pulls up the hood and stumbles around making ghost noises. Dumping the laundry into machines they begin the waiting.

Scooping up the little ghost Jongin plunks himself into a chair and settles Baekhyun in his lap. They both fall asleep like usual.

 

* * *

 

Just as planned they’re awoken by the dinging of the washing machine. Jongin carefully places Baekhyun on the ground and they sleepily shuffle to the washing machines. Jongin haphazardly switches the wet laundry into the dryers and stuffs them in with scented dryer sheets, the machine starting with a woosh. Jongin turns to Baekhyun who is enamored with the little electronic game around his neck. Out of nowhere Jongin hears a low rumbling sound. And the little pup shifts in his chair.

“Baekkie did you have any supper?” Jongin inquires.

The boy doesn’t look up at him, “No.”

Jongin scrubs a hand over his face. Fishing into his pocket he feels some spare change.

“Come on then, let's go get you a snack.” Jongin gathers Baekhyun in his arms and the little wolf takes in Jongin’s appearance.

“Nini, what happened to your hands?” he asks curiously.

“Oh, um, I crashed my bicycle earlier, but I’m okay I promise” Jongin answers.

Baekhyun takes Jongin’s hands and puts a little kiss over the scrapes on each.

“I kissed your boo-boos so they’ll get better, just like you do for me!” he reveals. Jongin tries not to die inside at how sweet the little creature in his arms is.

On their way out Jongin glances sadly at his bicycle suddenly filled with dread at the knowledge that he’ll have to walk home. He discreetly peeks out the window looking for any signs of riff-raff, none to be spotted.

They sneak their way along like ninjas until they’re safely inside the abundantly stocked shop. A greying man with glasses looking to them until recognition washes over his features. He gives them a gentle nod, returning to the book he was reading. Jongin finds the 75¢ ramen and makes a bowl for Baekhyun. When it's piping hot Jongin hastily carries it over to the little pup on an old stool. The omega feeds him with vigor, making sure the pup has a full belly. On their way out the old man gives Baekhyun a candy, earning a big smile in return.

The coast is clear on the way out and they slip back into the laundromat just in time for the dry clothes. Jongin dresses Baekhyun in his now clean, warm and happy clothes. Now for the worst part.

“Baekhyunnie….” Jongin begins. “It’s time I brought you home now, it’s pretty late.”

The small black haired boy looks up at the omega, scrunching up his tiny features. “Do we have to?” he mumbles.

“We’ll see each other again, I promise” Jongin scoops up the pup and nuzzles their noses together, two little hands come up and squish Jongin’s face with a giggle.

 

* * *

  

The omega reluctantly delivers the pup to his home, just around the corner from the little complex. He bids him goodbye with a bittersweet smile. Heart uncertain of what may come.

He then rushes back to the laundromat, anxious to get the rest of his night over with. Opening the laundromat door he’s greeted with the sight of a large brooding figure. _Surprise surprise_ , it’s an alpha.

 

* * *

 

Jongin goes rigid staying stock-still against the inside of the door eyes clenched shut. The large man appears to be examining his bicycle-unbeknownst to Jongin. Alerted by the omegas presence the stranger turns to him.

“Is this bicycle yours?” he asks, voice soft and low. Its like velvet to Jongin’s ears.

Not knowing what to do Jongin just nods his head. Peeking an eye open. The stranger is young, probably not much older than himself really. And he feels a strange sense of calm wash over him as he catches the alpha’s deep brown gaze. The alpha appears to notice Jongin’s unease and tries to appear less imposing.

“You won’t be able to ride it anytime soon unless it gets fixed” the dark haired man informs. Jongin notes he smells vaguely of chocolate chip cookies.

“U-uh yeah, I crashed into a tree” Jongin stammers feeling a bit warm and tingly all of a sudden. The young man's eyes search Jongin’s body for signs of trauma, landing on scraped hands and a scratch on his forehead.

The man’s face flashes with brief concern. “Oh, are you alright?”

Caught off guard by the question Jongin only nods again.

“I could fix it for you, I know what's wrong with it” he offers with a genuine look on his face. Jongin bites his lip as the warmth becomes too hot. The alpha reads Jongin’s body language and steps back just a bit to give him space.

“I know you probably don’t trust me, but I’m a mechanic my shop is just a couple blocks down.”

That’s just it though, for some reason Jongin does trust him, way too much for a strange alpha alone in a laundromat at midnight. The help is also greatly needed otherwise Jongin won't be getting to work tomorrow. He’s desperate and confused with his body’s reaction to this stranger. The young man just watches him, waiting for an answer. Jongin caves.

“I do really need it fixed, but I can’t pay you for it” Jongin says staring down at his beat up sneakers. Jongin does not expect what happens next.

A warm chuckle floats through the air making the omega a little weak in the knees.

“Don’t even worry about it, really” the man relents. And if that seems suspicious, Jongin doesn’t even notice still too hypnotized with the beautiful sound that escaped the man’s lips.

The sound of the dryer beeping breaks Jongin out of his stupor. “O-okayy thanks.”

Seizing the opportunity he escapes and folds his awaiting clean laundry, methodically placing each item in his bag. Looking around the room, the stranger seems to be tending to his own laundry in a machine. When he’s done Jongin slings the bag over his shoulder and waltzes over, still keeping his distance.

Suddenly his phone buzzes in his pocket. Jongin takes it out, flipping it open he reads the short message from Chanyeol.

 _From: Yeol 12:09 AM_  
_Hope u enjoyed dinner :P_  
_It’s laundry day right? Pls get home safe._

 _To: Yeol 12:10 AM_  
_It was great thx :)_  
_I’ll text u when I’m back._

Jongin flips his phone shut and stuffs it back into his pocket. Looking up he finds the stranger leaning against the washing machine watching him. He offers a quick smile to Jongin.

“Sorry, I just realized I didn’t introduce myself earlier. I’m Oh Sehun.”

Oh Sehun. Jongin is suddenly ripped from his thoughts as a strange searing pain shoots across the skin on the right side of his ribcage. Then it’s gone in the blink of an eye. What the hell. Trying not to reveal his random discomfort Jongin cautiously shakes the man- Sehun’s hand.

“Kim Jongin.” If Sehun notices anything, he doesn’t show it.

 

* * *

  

As they make their way to Sehun’s shop Jongin sticks close, weary of anything that might pop out of the bushes. Sehun doesn’t try anything weird and Jongin finds comfort in the alpha’s purposeful strides.

“So Jongin, not to sound cliché but what’s an omega doing out here at night in a place like this?” Sehun queries, a strong brow arched in question.

“Well I live down on Mulberry and Ash, and tonight is my laundry night so I had to go to Soapy Suds” he relinquishes before realizing he just divulged where he lives to this potentially dangerous alpha. _Stupid Stupid Stupid_.

Yet, it felt like it was okay, that he could trust Sehun.

“Ah I see.” Sehun seemed to frown a bit keeping silent. They walk along, Sehun pushing the broken bicycle until the shop comes into view. Jongin’s better judgement is just relieved it actually exists.

“This is it” Sehun pipes up, a small grin tugging at his lips. He unlocks the door and they enter. It’s a nice place all things considered and Jongin wonders how much money Sehun is able to make running the place. Sehun disappears whisking the bike away with him.

Jongin wanders around until he comes across a bulletin board by the front desk it’s covered in all sorts of things, flyers, business cards, price lists but the thing that catches Jongin’s attention most are the photographs. There are only a couple, a little tattered but still tacked to the board. Jongin inspects them noticing Sehun is in all of them, varying in age and Jongin finally realizes how handsome the alpha really is. His favorite picture seems a couple years old, a group of guys all squished together with happy smiles as they don grease stained coveralls some even gripping tools, Sehun in the center of- who Jongin could only assume are- his loyal pack mates.

Startled by the sound of a cleared throat Jongin whips around. Sehun stands holding his bike.

“Wanna give it a go?” Sehun gestures to the orange thing and Jongin nods.

Once outside he hops on and pedals, circling the lot in doughnut shapes. “It rides like a dream!” Jongin shouts ecstatic. Sehun just watches off to the side with amusement. Jongin comes around again and stops with a screeching halt in front of the dark haired man.

“Thank you so much Sehun, really you don’t know how much this means” Jongin lets out in little huffs. Sehun leans forward onto his handlebars then, expression unreadable.

“It was no problem” Sehun concludes. A large hand comes up and gentle fingers graze the cut on his forehead before retreating.

“Get home safely Jongin.” With that, Sehun puts Jongin’s laundry bag down for the omega to take and goes back into the shop without another word. At a loss for words Jongin just swings the bag onto his shoulder and speeds off into the night as fast as his feet will take him home.

  

* * *

 

He makes it back exhausted but alive. As he tosses his clean laundry into his dresser he catches a slip of paper fluttering to the ground. Curious he picks it up turning it over.

 _123-456-7890_  
_If you ever need anything -S_

He smiles at the sentiment and flops under his covers, quickly texting Chanyeol.

 _To: Yeol 1:03 AM_  
_Made it back alive._  
_Goodnight Yeollie._

 

* * *

 

Chapter 2

May-Thursday

 

 

 

The next morning is chaos. The blaring alarm clock wakes Jongin with a startle and he falls out of bed. Rushing out the door in a hurry, nothing but a piece of plain toast wedged between his lips as he pedals to work across the city. It is a gorgeous day outside though, and he’s thankful for that as his skin happily soaks in the sunrise’s vitamin D.

Just before he slips inside the daycare he catches a glimpse of Chanyeol heading into Mr. Kwang’s house.

“Hey! Chanyeol!” He shouts to the lanky boy waving his arms. The boy has been his friend since high school sticking around through the good, the bad and the ugly. They kept close even when Chanyeol went to nursing school and Jongin found his lucky place in the daycare.

 The tall boy turns around with a grin and walks over.

 “Hey what’s up?” He gently nudges Jongin’s shoulder with his fist. Jongin looks the boy up and down. “Nice scrubs” he teases.

 “Heyyyy! You know what, I like this color!” Chanyeol defends, smoothing out his yellow uniform.

 “You look like a banana” Jongin laughs.

 “We’ll at least I’m healthy and give people potassium” Chanyeol pouts, Jongin just laughs some more.

 “Did you call me over here just to make fun of me, cause you know I shouldn’t  keep Mr. Kwang waiting he’s really grumpy in the morning.”

 Jongin looks more serious now. “I just wanted to say thanks again for the food.”

 That gives Chanyeol a big dumb grin on his face and he crushes Jongin in a hug. “Well someone has to take care of my best friend, might as well be me!”

 Jongin hugs back before they part. The lanky brunette boy walks off to elderly Mr.Kwang’s house before Jongin can say anything else, and he heads back inside to open the daycare.

 

* * *

 

That night as he gets ready to shower he freezes in front of the bathroom mirror. There splayed across the right side of his ribcage is an inked rose blossom. A _soulbond_ mark.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Chapter 3 

May-Sunday

 

 

Jongin bumps into Sehun at the local grocery store. They’re both in the dairy section; Jongin getting eggs, Sehun milk.

Sehun pays for Jongin’s grocery’s not taking no for an answer.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chapter 4

May-Tuesday

 

Jongin doesn’t know why he does it really. But he feels restless during naptime at the daycare, he feels lonely. Unable to escape the thoughts of the kind alpha in the back of his mind. Jongin pulls out his cellphone.

 

_To: Oh Sehun 12:16 PM_

_Hey, it’s Jongin._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chapter 5

June-Saturday

 

 

In the early hours of the morning when the sun isn’t yet shining, the sky fills with grey clouds. When Jongin crawls out of bed in the morning there’s a steady stream of rain beating against the window pane. The first rain of the summer.

 

_From: Oh Sehun 4:33 AM_

_Do you like the rain?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chapter 6

June-Wednesday

 

  

The rain has hardly let up all week, forcing Jongin to dig out his raincoat if he wants any chance of surviving the bike ride to work.

Just because there is poor weather, doesn’t mean he doesn’t have stuff to get done. Laundry day has arrived again.

Jongin wonders if he can’t just drape all of his clothing over the balcony, there’s surely enough rain to wash it all. The omega knows that isn’t how things work.

 

* * *

 

Getting to the laundromat goes off without a hitch, after all no one wants to be outside in this weather. Making his way inside Jongin shakes off at the door and slips out of his wet sneakers to avoid all the squeaking they would do.

Once his mind is pulled out of it’s rain clouded haze, his heart drops to his stomach at the sound of little choked sobs. He doesn’t need to think twice, rushing in his socked feet to the back of the laundromat.

 There crouched in a soaking wet ball is Baekhyun, crying crocodile tears.

“Baekhyun?” Jongin feels overwhelmed with panic. Scooping up the pup he cradles the boy close. “What’s wrong Baekhyunnie?”

Jongin runs a soothing palm up and down his back until he’s calm enough to answer. All he chokes out is “Umma and A-appa.”  

 Unsure of what this could mean Jongin is filled with a new sense of dread. He doesn’t make any hasty decisions, instead he’s more focused on getting Baekhyun out of his wet clothes before he catches a cold.

Once the little guy is in Jongin’s dry warm hoodie and settled he puts his laundry in the machine and slips out of the laundromat back into the rain.

 

* * *

 

Standing outside of Baekhyun’s house gives him a strange feeling but he must figure out what has upset the boy. Jongin goes around to the back door because it’s always unlocked. Careful not to make noise or touch anything, he creeps through the house until he reaches the living room.

 If he thought he was prepared, he was wrong. Baekhyun’s parents are here. Well maybe not really _here._ His mother is on the floor, father on the couch, both stabbed to death and soaked in blood. Murdered. Jongin thinks he might be sick.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chapter 7

June-Friday

 

 

There was no doubt in Jongin’s mind that he would take care of Baekhyun. There wasn’t even the question of dropping him off at some orphanage or shelter.

Baekhyun held a special place in his heart and the little pup needed someone who truly cared. Someone like Jongin.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chapter 8

June-Monday

 

 

 

He texts with Sehun everyday but they haven’t seen each other since the grocery store.

Most of all, Jongin hasn’t told him about taking Baekhyun in. He just doesn’t know how. In fact, Jongin hasn’t told anyone yet.

 

* * *

 

Regardless of what Jongin wanted, he made sure it was what Baekhyun wanted too. Jongin knew things would be tough for a while, Baekhyun wouldn’t go back to his normal self for who knows how long.

But the omega would be there for him through it all.

 

* * *

 

Since Baekhyun is only four and not yet in school, Jongin does the only thing that seems right. He’s going to bring Baekhyun to the daycare with him. Last week Jongin had a substitute fill in for him because Baekhyun was in no place to be forced into social interaction. Granted he probably still isn’t, but Jongin needs to work or else they’ll end up on the streets.

Yesterday Jongin took Baekhyun out to do some shopping with the small bit of emergency cash he had saved up.  They made their way to Jongin’s favorite thrift store to find Baekhyun some clothes and a pair of shoes. They were lucky to find a bicycle helmet that fit Baekhyun for a cheap price, but Jongin had to spend a decent amount for a child seat to fasten to his bike.

When the little pup was tucked into bed that night Jongin told him of all the fun things they would get to do tomorrow.

Baekhyun fell asleep with hope in his little heart.

 

* * *

 

Arriving in one piece at the daycare, Jongin spent the entire day marveling at Baekhyun’s happiness. It was clear the pup had never been in such an environment and was eager to interact with so many other children his age. In that moment Jongin knew he would be just fine. Everything would be just fine.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Chapter 9

July-Thursday

 

 

Caring for another being is not easy, and Jongin wasn’t expecting any less.

How is he supposed to keep someone else above water when he feels like he's drowning.

The responsibility of everything weighs heavily on his shoulders. If he thought money was tight before, it was a dream compared to this. And distancing himself from everyone he holds dear was probably the worst thing he could have done.

  
_Just a little more, just a bit longer and things will even out. They have to._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Chapter 10

July-Sunday

 

 

 

The rain is back again. With it comes Baekhyun’s distress. The omega cradles the sniffling pup close in his arms, singing a soft tune to calm him. Perhaps it’s for the both of them. As the night deepens and silence befalls the bedroom Jongin can finally breathe.

Baekhyun isn’t asleep though. A warm little hand wrapping itself around  a couple of Jongin’s fingers.

“Nini?” Baekhyun whispers into the night.

“Yes Baekhyunnie?” he whispers back, beginning to stroke the boys dark locks.

“I love you” the tiny boy whispers.

Now Jongin understands. The feeling of unconditional love. What it is to care for another wholeheartedly. His heart is engulfed in a fire burning so strong, nothing could put it out.

“I love you too Baekhyun.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chapter 11

July-Monday

 

 

 

There is a dangerous senselessness that comes over someone so blind to their own needs. A ghost stands staring back at Jongin from the bathroom mirror, it's mostly skin and bone with dark circles under its eyes.

There were sacrifices to be made though. Jongin always makes sure Baekhyun has enough to eat. The bike rides to work with the added weight of Baekhyun are taking their toll as well.

Everything washes from his mind when his eyes drift to his left hip bone, a small mark there. Jongin stares at the inked paw print, just the size of a puppy's. His fingers linger on the marking and happy tears flood Jongin’s cheeks. Last night. It was last night.

Baekhyun had imprinted on Jongin, like a pup to its mother.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chapter 12

August-Wednesday

 

 

 

The imminent downfall occurs at the end of the day. All of the other children have gone home leaving just Baekhyun and Jongin.

The omega is putting some books on a shelf when he collapses.

Baekhyun runs over in panic clutching at Jongin for dear life. “Nini? NIni?!!” Soon he's sobbing. There’s no one else around, he doesn’t know what to do.

“Nini!!! D-don’t g-goo!!” He screams full of tears and snot. Then collapses on the omega’s chest.

Moments later, as if by the grace of the universe Jongin’s cellphone begins ringing from its place on his desk. Baekhyun pushes off the floor and rushes to the desk reaching on his tippy toes for the phone. He pulls it open with his little fingers.

“H-h-helllp” he chokes out in a rattling sob.

A low voice comes through the other end calmly, ‘What’s going on?”

Baekhyun, in distress can’t stop crying. “Help Nini!!! At daycareee” it comes out as a bit of a scream.

“It’s going to be okay, I’m coming to help.” With that, the line clicks. Baekhyun puts the phone down and goes back to Jongin.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chapter 13 

August-Friday

 

 

 

The room is white. The air crisp with a too clean smell. Jongin’s disoriented gaze lands upon himself and the needle in his arm then travels further down, to the fingers entwined with his. Their owner his slumped over, face exposed and even in sleep you can see the worry etched into his features. _Sehun._

Jongin uses his other hand to stroke Sehun’s hair until the man stirs. Dull eyes quickly fill with life at the sight of Jongin awake. A brilliant smile- the biggest Jongin has seen on him- covers Sehun’s face.

“I was hoping we would meet again, but definitely under better circumstances” Sehun says playfully squeezing the omega boy’s hand tenderly.

“I’m sorry” Jongin croaks, voice dry from being unused.

It only takes a second for Jongin to notice that Baekhyun isn’t in the hospital room. “Where’s Baekhyun!?” he jerks upright in a panic.

“It’s okay, don’t worry I left him with my friend. He’s in good hands trust me.”

The new information only serves to calm him slightly, not satisfied with the fact Baekhyun was left with someone Jongin doesn’t even know.

“It was a struggle to get him to leave your side with the state you were in, but we managed.”

Reality crashes into Jongin like a sickening punch to the stomach. He was weak, undernourished, exhausted and had collapsed. In front of Baekhyun. _Oh no, no no no._

“Is he the reason you’re like this?” Sehun asks, careful not to sound accusing.

“I just want to take care of him” Jongin leans back against his pillow looking defeated. Sehun gives him a questioning look.

“I’ve known him for a little while, his parents died a couple months ago and I couldn’t leave him all alone. I’ve been caring for him ever since and I love him like he’s my pup.” Jongin pulls up his shirt revealing the little inked paw. Sehun’s eyes show recognition, but he also looks sick at the sight of how thin Jongin has become.

“I had no idea you were struggling, why didn’t you just tell me Jongin?” Sehun looks pained like a kicked puppy. It’s the first time Jongin has seen the brooding alpha look so soft.

“I was afraid you would lose interest if you knew I was looking after Baekhyun.”

“That couldn’t be farther from the truth.” Sehun reaches out for Jongin’s hand and guides it to the left side of his neck, turning so the omega can see it.

A beautiful rose blossom decorates the expanse of the alpha’s neck, Jongin’s fingers rub delicate circles into the flesh. Sehun holds Jongin’s hand there.

“I know you have one too. I’ve had mine since before the night you met me, because I met you a long time ago, you just never saw me.” Sehun searches Jongin’s eyes for what, he doesn’t know.

“We’re soul bonded Jongin. I would like to be with you and Baekhyun too of course.”

The omega feels warm tears slide down his cheeks. “I think I’d like that.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chapter 14

August-Sunday

 

 

 

 

With Sehun it’s like Jongin has been reborn into the world. Home is always nearby, it consists of blanketing brown eyes, broad shoulders, pink lips and a steady beating heart. There is so much stability in his life, so much balance just knowing Sehun is there and is okay with Baekhyun.

Before anything else, Jongin told anyone he had pushed away what had really happened. They were all so relieved to hear the truth and gain the omega’s presence back in their lives.

The most shocking truth came when they went to pick up Baekhyun once Jongin was released from the hospital. They were in Sehun’s car driving when Jongin found the route increasingly similar to the way to Chanyeol’s house.

“So who exactly is this friend of yours?” Jongin had asked casually.

Sehun glanced at him briefly. “His name is Park Chanyeol, I think you know each other.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Chapter 15 

August-Saturday

 

 

 

There is no rush. No pressure. Sehun doesn’t hurry things, hell why would he they only met a few months ago. Rather they form an incredible pair. Becoming best friends seems like the agenda. They spend so much time together just getting to know each other. And Baekhyun thinks Sehun is pretty great too.

Their two lives are brought together and bound with a third.

 

* * *

 

Everything slowly comes out of the woodwork, Sehun introduces Jongin to his ragtag pack which somehow secretly contains Chanyeol. They have brunch with Sehun’s parents.

Sehun loves to bake. Sehun always smells like chocolate chip cookies.

 

* * *

 

Jongin lays everything out on the table for Sehun too. Tells his alpha about his childhood amongst working class parents. How his father got sick and died, how his mother followed soon after because of the heartbreak. He reveals his love of dance and music,  and how his heart is too big not to spend his days caring for little pups.

 

* * *

 

Together Jongin knows they can build dreams for their future.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 16

September-Tuesday

 

 

 

With the blink of an eye, or every second it seems. Baekhyun flourishes. Everyday Jongin and Sehun get to know the little pup even more. Completely at home amongst the children at daycare and learning so much all the time Jongin is convinced his little brain is actually a sponge.

Grey clouds still make their appearance in Baekhyun’s eyes. Jongin and Sehun are there to help him through it.

The trio really are becoming a family.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Chapter 17

October-Thursday

 

 

 

By now the seasons have changed. Gone is the beating sun, warm breeze and plentiful flowers. The transformation comes in the form of crisp leaves every shade of burning embers, frosty breath and the smell of spice everywhere. Evidently the arrival of autumn means Jongin gets the pleasure of asking Sehun to bake pumpkin spice everything.

 

* * *

 

Right now though, the three of them are in the car on the way to buy some groceries. The radio is on low and a comfortable silence fills the car. Jongin is a bit lost in thought. He’s been worried about Baekhyun the past couple days, the pup acting a bit odd.

“Baekkie,” Jongin starts sweetly “Is there something bothering you?” He turns in his seat to glance at the pup in his car seat. Baekhyun looks at him with a grumpy look on his face.

“I mad at my friends” Baekhyun grumbles.

“Why's that?” Jongin asks.

“They ask about my parents, but I just say you and Sehunnie are my parents now. You’ll be my Umma and Appa right?” Baekhyun looks upset, like he thinks Jongin will say no.

Baekhyun wants to call them his parents. Jongin thinks he might cry.

“Of course Baekhyunnie, we love you very much” and the tears fall down Jongin’s cheeks. Beside him Sehun lets out a happy laugh. “We’re officially parents now!”

Jongin happily wipes away his tears as Baekhyun starts chanting “Umma! Appa!” from the back seat in victory.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Chapter 18 

October-Wednesday

 

 

 

For Halloween Baekhyun dresses up as a vampire. Sehun and Jongin just laugh at the irony. The little wolf-vampire gets enough candy to last him a year. They all watch a movie together on the sofa, everyone eating too much candy and they fall asleep in a nest of wrappers.

The next day Baekhyun brings his candy to school and shares with the kids that couldn’t go trick-or-treating.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Chapter 19 

November

 

 

The puzzle pieces of their lives are fitting together. Somewhere along the way Sehun stopped being so subtle with his fond looks and wandering gazes. The escalation of contact was natural, perfectly welcome.

Gentle grazes.

Hand holding.

Cuddles.

Back hugs with strong arms snaked around his waist.

Forehead and cheek kisses.

Sleeping in the same bed, alternating who gets to be big or little spoon.

And when they share their first kiss, Jongin knows he’ll never get enough.

Along with more skinship comes the need for date night, and who better to look after Baekhyun than uncle Chanyeol.

They hold themselves back until the fourth date before things get physical.

Kissing turns into making out, grinding, under the clothes touching, blowjobs.

And the next morning when Jongin attempts to make Sehun breakfast, Sehun confesses his love even though Jongin knew without a doubt it was there all along. Jongin shares his heart just the same, and wonders in just how many lives has the soul bond brought them together. When was the very first.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Chapter 20

November

 

 

 

It’s date night again, Jongin thinks he’s lost track now of how many theres been. There is something different about tonight though he can feel it.

Jongin is just finishing with the dinner dishes when Sehun comes home from dropping Baekhyun off at Chanyeols. And the air in the room changes so completely.

Drying off his hands and putting the cloth aside Jongin makes his way to the front door. Sehun is there back against the wall, eyes shut and inhaling shakily. Now that he’s in Sehun’s presence he realizes the change in air is from the ungodly amount of pheromones Sehun is exuding.

“Sehun is everything okay?” Jongin comes closer until they’re only a foot apart. “You’re scent is really strong right now.”

Sehun opens his eyes revealing blown pupils. “I-I was thinking about you on my way home, I think it triggered this. I think I’ve gone into rut.”

“B-but mating season already passed, I-I-”

“Jongin it's because of you, you’re my omega” Sehun takes a deep breath, “I need you.”

In all honesty Jongin didn’t realize this sort of thing happened, it seemed like more of a myth. He loves Sehun though and even if he was hoping their first time might be more special, he’s not going to leave his alpha hanging.

“Just give me a minute okay?” Jongin requests.

“Of course.” Sehun makes his way to the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed once in range. Jongin makes his way to the bathroom.

 _Aaaaaaa okay calm down, calm down._ Jongin hops up and down on the spot. _Its Sehun, it's your alpha there's nothing to worry about, he loves you._ Jongin quickly douses his face with cold water and brushes his teeth. Before leaving the bathroom he strips down to just his t-shirt and underwear.

 

* * *

 

Jongin approaches the bed to find Sehun in a sweat, breath coming out in huffs. Jongin hesitates beside the bed.

Sensing Jongin, Sehun sits up. “Come here baby, it's only me.”

Jongin steps into Sehun’s space the man's legs resting against the outside of his thighs. Sehun wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist and rests his head against his sternum. Jongin cradles his alpha’s head to his chest and kisses his crown.

“I wanted this to be different too. But I promise I’ll take care of you. I’ll also make it up to you” Sehun rasps into Jongin’s shirt.

“You’re too sweet, don’t worry about me” Jongin pulls Sehun’s face away and he leans down capturing his lips in a kiss.

That alone ignites a burning fire within Sehun and his wolf growls to the surface. Sliding back onto the bed he pulls the omega along onto his lap, Jongin braces golden thighs along Sehun’s and places himself in his lap. The air is quick to leave Jongin’s lungs with a dizzying effect as Sehun kisses him senseless. A soft pink mouth teases, presses, bites, sucks and licks Jongin into oblivion. The pair become a flurry of limbs, Sehun caresses Jongin’s sides, back and hips while Jongin tugs on dark locks and begins slowly rolling his hips down. Sehun growls low in his throat at the omegas movements and Jongin moves his lips to mouth along his jaw and neck, paying extra attention to the beautiful rose blossom there. Surprisingly nimble fingers quickly unfasten Sehun’s shirt pushing it down sculpted shoulders and muscled arms. Next is only the release of a button and pull of a zipper. With that, the top of Sehun’s erection is visibly exposed from his boxer briefs. A firm hand pushes the alpha down onto the bed, but for a moment Jongin’s courage slips.

“Jongin baby it’s okay, you’re doing so well, please be good for me” Sehun’s voice drips with love and Jongin focuses on his alpha.

Jongin smooths warm palms up and down Sehun’s chest, traces each dip and curve of exposed abdomen. The tight circling of hips resumes and the friction of fabric against sensitive skin is maddening to Sehun. Possessive hands clutch the omega in place as Sehun’s hips bring themselves to meet Jongin’s. The omega switches to letting dull nails drag across a burning chest. Jongin pulls his shirt over his head and flings it somewhere on the floor, the new real estate immediately explored by hungry hands, fingers finding dusky nipples. Jongin keeps it going for a minute, getting pulled into the madness himself but he relinquishes sliding off Sehun. Like a flash of lightning Jongin has Sehun’s pants and underwear off leaving the delirious alpha exposed on full display, and he can’t say he minds the sight. Next are his own boxers dropping.

Sehun peels himself off the bed and stands inches from Jongin, they just breathe each other in. Quick to keep his word Sehun’s attention falls to Jongin. This time he bends and kisses Jongin’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his mate. Teeth nip at his ear and a tongue licks the shell.

“You’re so perfect.”

Rough palms slide down Jongin’s naked backside in a caress, a few squeezes and Jongin’s hips nudge Sehun’s. The alpha lifts him, legs wrapping around his waist and Sehun moves them back onto the bed, this time he’s on top.

Sehun pecks his lips a few times before dropping down and taking a perked nipple into his mouth. He doesn’t stop until both are slick with spit and Jongin is a writhing mess. Going lower still he kisses down down and skips to suck marks into plush thighs. Once satisfied with the art left behind a hand grips Jongin’s cock starting an easy stroke. Jongin whines at the attention. Sehun guides him to hold behind his knees. The stroking is replaced by a hot mouth there and gone all too soon as it travels lower teasing his balls and perineum, stopping to breathe hot over his hole.

“I’m going to eat you out okay? I need to get your slick flowing.”

With that the torture begins. Sweet tortue of course. Sehun thumbs at the puckered rim just a gentle pressure prodding barely enough to breech. Just massaging. Then comes the lips and tongue and Jongin thinks this is how he’ll die. Right here, like this. The wet fleshy muscle gildes it’s way in with pressure and twists inside him, then back out to lap at the pucker. Without question Jongin moans at the sensations. Sehun swiftly adds a digit to the mix adding a harmonious stretch to the rhythm.

Eventually Sehun’s mouth pulls away and Jongin can see how wrecked his lips look, all wet and swollen. Jongin realizes it’s because he’s undeniably wet with slick oozing out of his hole now. Sehun adds another finger and scissors, prods deeper into Jongin’s tight heat, has the omega gripping at the sheets. He adds a final finger trying to get a decent stretch even though it won’t help much between Sehun’s natural girth and the size of his knot. Removing slicked fingers Sehun moves up the bed until he's over Jongin again. Their eyes meet and a silent sentiment of passion is exchanged.

Automatically their lips crash together, Jongin’s arms making home braced on Sehun’s shoulders. Kisses separated by Sehun’s words of needy hunger. “I’ve. been. holding. back. so. much. I. need. to. be. inside. you. please. this. is. killing. me.”

Jongin can’t help but giggle at his alpha’s desperation but he wants it just as bad now too.

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Jongin taunts.

Sehun gives him a mischievous smirk before pushing in, inch by inch because even with the slick it’s still a lot to handle. It draws a deep moan from the omega. Unable to exercise patience Sehun begins thrusting into Jongin, the sensation of warmth pooling inside the omega. Already worked up and inexperienced Jongin cums thickly between their bodies with a cry when the alpha’s cock strokes over his prostate.  

“Shit Sehun, and I’m the one killing you?” Jongin chokes out breathless.

“If that killed you, I don’t think you’ll make it through the night baby boy” Sehun laughs with mirth.

Before he knows it Sehun is really losing his cool, Jongin’s tight heat causing his knot to swell. The alpha keeps thrusting until his knot stops growing and he cums hard inside Jongin, painting the boy’s walls in thick white.

Since they’re stuck together for a bit, Sehun takes the time to ravish his mate with more love and affection, compliments and encouragement spilling from his lips to fuel the younger for the rest of the evening to come.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Chapter 21

December

 

 

 

 

As Baekhyun’s parents Sehun and Jongin decided a while ago that they would do their best to make all of their firsts with Baekhyun as wonderful as possible. Winter has brought with it another opportune chance.

They get lucky catching the first snowfall, it came late at night when Baekhyun was asleep but Sehun brought their little pup from his bed to the biggest window in the house and the three of them watched as the flakes fell blanketing the neighbourhood in white.

More snow came with Sehun’s suggestions of making a snowman in the backyard, building a toboggan, and of course his homemade candy cane hot cocoa. Of course Jongin had his ideas too showing the pup how to ice skate, decorating their christmas tree and enlisting Sehun’s help to bake gingerbread men.

Baekhyun asked if they could snuggle by the warm fireplace and watch christmas movies even though most of the time, he fell asleep across his Umma and Appa’s lap.  


* * *

 

Christmas morning brings tears to Jongin’s eyes just seeing how surprised and happy Baekhyun is at all the presents under the tree.

They almost lose their baby amongst all the wrapping paper.

Sehun and Jongin exchange ugly christmas sweaters that they plan on wearing to christmas dinner this evening with all their friends.

Jongin has another gift for Sehun, Baekhyun too. This ones been hard to keep a secret.

While Baekhyun is distracted with all of his gifts Jongin drags Sehun into the kitchen. Jongin stands with his back to Sehun purposely trying to be as suspicious as possible.

“Nini? What’s going on?” Sehun sounds very confused, it’s cute.

“I have another gift for you of course” Jongin says trying to conceal his excitement.

“Jongin I love you but please don’t tell me you cooked something” Sehun sounds concerned.

Jongin scoffs good naturedly and discreetly lifts his hoodie up to expose his hips before slowly turning to face his alpha.

Sehun takes in his appearance eyes scanning the beautiful exposed skin before his eyes see what the omega wants to show him.

There on his left hip are two more paw prints just slightly smaller than Baekhyun’s.

The moment Sehun understands, the look on his face, the tears of joy on his face are all things Jongin will never forget.

Sehun rushes forward picking Jongin up and spinning him around. When he puts the boy down he smothers his face in kisses everywhere. Then sinking down he pulls Jongin’s hoodie back up and kisses his belly a million times until Jongin is giggling at the sensation. Rising back to his feet Sehun presses their foreheads, noses, lips together.

“I love you so much Jongin.”

 

* * *

 

“So Baekkie, Umma and I have something to tell you” Sehun starts.

“You’re going to be a big brother” Jongin finishes.

“You mean I get a brother or sister?” Baekhyun asks with shock all over is face.

“Not just one, there’s two” Jongin says putting a hand on his belly.

“Aaaa I get two?!” Baekhyun shouts jumping off the couch and running around screaming happily, Jongin’s favorite rectangle smile settles on Baekhyun’s face and his droopy eyes are full of elation once he runs out of steam.

  


* * *

 

 

 

 

Chapter 22

January 

 

 

 

Swept up in the whirlwind of day to day life Jongin almost forgets his own birthday, but Sehun is one step ahead on that. An unforgettable surprise planned.

 

* * *

 

“Sehun what do you possibly have planned that can’t involve Baekhyun?” Jongin asks dubiously.

“Something special. Don’t you trust me?” Sehun says mildly affronted.

“Of course, but I am blindfolded you know?” Jongin pouts.

“Well that’s about to change” Sehun says matter of factly as he tugs the ribbon of the blindfold free.

The first thing out of Jongin’s mouth is a gasp followed by “Oh Sehun, please don’t tell me you broke into this greenhouse just to spend a romantic evening with me.”

Sehun just laughs eyes squinting into little moons. “Of course not! I have some connections you know.”

Jongin spends every second taking in the details of the gigantic greenhouse as Sehun maneuvers them along the path to god knows where.

Hidden away in a nook is the place Sehun has made for them. Greenery draped in folds of fabric and fairy lights, blankets spread and a kneeling table with other objects in the center. A sudden understanding creeps inside the omega.

Jongin turns to Sehun once they are closer. “You want to perform the ritual with me?” he asks.

“Well yes, unless of course you don’t want to?” Sehun says apprehensive.

“Oh no-I absolutely want to, I guess I’m just surprised at how terribly romantic you are” Jongin teases the alpha, receiving a pout in return.

 

* * *

 

This ritual is old magic used more commonly back in the more primitive wolf days before the world was so modern, but ever since Jongin learned of it he was struck by its beauty and meaning.

Sehun prepares the elixir they are to drink, fresh ingredients ground and combined in the wooden bowl on the table. Before it’s finished Sehun hands Jongin the small decorative blade and Jongin makes a cut into the alpha’s palm, Sehun squeezes a few drops of blood into the potion liquid. The same is done to Jongin. Sehun gives it one final stir then divides the liquid between two small cups.

“We must speak the incantation, then drink” Sehun instructs.

The incantation is written out on a very old looking piece of paper and Jongin wonders where exactly Sehun got it from.

They sit across from each other with the paper in full view as their voices pour out together.

 

_By this day, by our fate_

_Two souls to stay_

_Let our love be divine_

_Freeze this place in time_

_A mark to leave behind_

_Mine to yours and yours to mine_

_Blood by blood bound_

_A heart traced_

_These love pieces_

_I place._

 

They take the cups, drinking by each other's hand until the elixir is gone. Sehun knows it works by the heavy drowsiness that hits them. They quickly move away from the table to lie in each other’s arms amongst the cushions and blankets.

Stars fall from the sky to forge new ties upon sleepy lovers.

 

* * *

 

Morning wasn’t anticipated to be 3:00 am but a ritual is a ritual.

Without speaking just the exchanging of looks maybe some sleepy smiles, the pair stand and undress each other. Sehun’s eyes linger on the subtle bump of Jongin’s growing belly.

Before where skin was bare, now both are adorned in inked flora just like their rose blossoms. Except these were forged and gifted for one another based on their relationship in this life.

They admire each other’s bodies like art in a museum. Petals painting skin. Some flowers they have are the same just in different places; camellia, chrysanthemum, daffodil, honeysuckle, crocus. Other flowers are different; Sehun with jasmine and gladiolus, Jongin gardenia and cactus flower.

 

A whispered, "Happy Birthday my love" leaves the alpha's lips.

  

* * *

 

 

 

 

Chapter 23

February

 

 

By now it’s too difficult to hide Jongin’s baby bump from their friends and family. They decide to make the announcement on Valentine's day, Sehun's parents are already having a gathering at their house, so what better a time.

There’s still snow on the ground and winter keeps its presence known. Jongin puts on a fuzzy pink sweater that greatly accentuates his rounding belly.

They’ve planned to arrive after everyone else for the most dramatic effect.

“Appa, Umma?” Baekhyun asks full of fervor.

“Yes Baek?” Sehun voices.

“Can I go first and say there is a surprise?” he begs.

“Sure you can be our little messenger” Jongin smiles.

 

* * *

 

To say people are surprised doesn’t quite cut it. Sehun’s pack mates howl in congratulations.

Sehun’s mother cries happily just like she did when they brought Baekhyun over for the first time.

It turns out their announcement isn’t the only one to be shared. Chanyeol grabs Minseok by the hand and reveals they are mates now.

Jongin cries happy tears for his best friend and they share a hug around Jongin’s belly.

 

 

* * *

 

Before bed Baekhyun gives them a Valentine’s Day craft he made. A wobbly red heart cut from construction paper, there’s an abstract drawing of the three of them and the shaky lettering _I love my family._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Chapter 24

March

 

Baekhyun has taken to singing. Everything. All the time. It’s the most adorable thing especially when his vocabulary is still that of a four year old.

He still asks Jongin to sing to him too. Sometimes before bed. Sometimes during bathtime. Sometimes when the pup is curled up close resting his head on Jongin’s tummy.

“So they can hear you too” he says.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 25

March

 

 

 

Strawberry ice cream. A whole tub of it. That’s what Jongin is craving.

Sehun is working late tonight and Baekhyun is spending the day with the grandparents, so Jongin’s all alone. He really doesn’t want to bother anyone else about his ice cream dilemma, so he dresses up warm and goes to buy it himself.

Just as he’s coming down Sehun’s front steps his legs fall out from underneath him, he crashes to the ground.

It hurts to try and get up.

Tears prick the corners of his eyes as he digs out his cellphone. He dials.

“Sehun?” his voices comes out shaky, scared. Immediately the alpha stops what he's doing.   

“Jongin? Baby what’s wrong, are you alright?”Jongin can tell he’s trying to hold himself together.

“I slipped outside, it hurts to try and get up.”

“Stay right there, I’m coming.”

 

* * *

 

As awful as Jongin falling was, it brings good things too.

Dr. Kim Junmyeon tells them everything will be fine as long as Jongin gets some rest and eats more healthy. He tells them the twins are growing wonderfully and that he suspects they’ll be due in August.

“Would you like to know the sex?”

Sehun and Jongin look to each other trying to decide.

“We’ll wait, it can be a surprise.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Chapter 26

April

 

 

Chanyeol throws Jongin a surprise baby shower. It’s controlled chaos, but still so sweet. Everyone gives Jongin so much stuff he has no idea where they’re gonna fit it all. Not just things for the twins either, stuff for Baekhyun too.

Because “He’s your baby too, he just came unannounced.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chapter 27

April

 

 

It’s like suddenly they wake up one morning and it’s spring. The snow is gone for good now, Jongin can feel it in his bones. 

The arrival of spring brings many things, but Jongin only has Sehun’s 25th birthday in mind. 

The omega manages to keep Sehun out of the house for the day while enlisting Baekhyun’s help in preparing for the birthday celebration. 

They leave and head to the newly opened flea market. They wander through the stalls as Jongin gathers ingredients for homemade pizza; Sehun’s favorite. While they’re there Baekhyun gathers food samples from just about every vendor, Jongin can’t help but smile and offer ‘thank you’ when the little pup shares. 

And when he loses sight of Baekhyun, only to find the pup ogling the pretty beads of a jewelry vendor he has an idea.

 

* * *

 

After lugging the shopping bags into the house the duo get to work. Jongin gathers everything they need on the counter, puts some tunes on and they being to create. 

It’s Baekhyun’s idea to make the birthday cake strawberry shortcake. 

“Appa likes strawberries.”

The two only end up covered in minimal baking ingredients, and Jongin has to keep the pup from eating all the strawberries. 

Jongin puts the pizzas in the oven closer to dinner time before they decorate the house with balloons and streamers. 

 

* * *

When Sehun comes home he’s greeted by a yelling Baekhyun who launches himself at the Alpha. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

They eat dinner and Sehun complements Jongin’s work on the pizza, and when the cake comes out Baekhyun takes full credit for the slightly lopsided cake covered in cream and strawberries. 

The grand finale comes when Baekhyun theatrically carries out the small box containing Sehun’s present. The alpha opens it revealing the bracelet Jongin had made for him. Intricately carved Sandalwood beads with the exception of the single clear quartz, and single red aventurine bead. 

“I love it, thank you.” Sehun slips the bracelet on then gives Baekhyun and Jongin lots of kisses.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Chapter 28

May

 

 

 

 

Spring is easily in full swing now along with Baekhyun’s 5th birthday. Sehun and Jongin have a really big surprise too. 

With a bit of planning, hard work and secrecy they were able to pull it off. They cleared out Jongin’s apartment telling the landlord they’re moving. And with some financial help from Sehun’s parents, they purchased a house in a better neighbourhood. A house with enough room for the five of them. All they have to do is move everything out of Sehun’s.

When they have the pup in the car, just before they pull up, Jongin reveals the surprise Sehun catching the pup’s reaction on video. The second the car pulls up to the curb Baekhyun struggles out of his carseat and flies out the door towards their new home.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 29

May

 

 

 

With the approach of summer Jongin’s belly seems to grow by the minute. With a full fledged waddle going, Sehun suggests they make today Jongin’s last day in the daycare. It will also be the final moving day to their new home. 

When the omega enters the daycare he’s bombarded by tiny pups hugging him to death. They give him little gifts and beg for him to read them some stories.

Finishing the last book brings on an onslaught of questions and curious eyes. 

“Nini can we touch your belly?”

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

“What are you going to name it?”

“Will you be come back?”

Jongin does his best to answer their questions but one sticks in his mind. 

_ What are you going to name it-them? _

 

* * *

 

“Sehun, what are we going to name them?” Jongin asks on their way to the new house.

“If they’re girls, Sungah and Mina?” Sehun suggests. 

“Ok I like that, and if they’re boys Jangjun and Jisung” Jongin offers. 

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Chapter 30

June

 

 

 

Jongin was born for the summer. At least that’s what Sehun tells him. The omega’s skin has bronzed so enigmatically Sehun just can’t keep his eyes or hands off him. 

Not that Jongin is helping much, being super pregnant is hard. It's so hot most of the time he just wants to walk around naked. His solution came in the form of a day spent with Sehun’s friend Zitao. The beta convinced him to wear t-shirt dresses and now Jongin feels like a free bird. Zitao also may have dyed Jongin’s hair an alluring browny-ash grey. 

 

* * *

 

They had just dropped Baekhyun off at swimming lessons when Sehun announces he’s going to mow the lawn. Jongin knows exactly what this is a recipe for so he stands by to enjoy the show. 

The noon sun beats down on Sehun as he makes his way up and down the lawn. His jeans and t-shirt become stifling so he removes his top. Jongin may or may not release a pleased hum at the glistening sight of Sehun hard at work, taut sculpted muscles fueling his actions. 

“I’ll go make you some lemonade!” Jongin shouts, then dashes inside. 

When he returns Sehun is finished and lounging on the porch steps. 

“Here you go.”

Sehun takes the lemonade and sucks it back like his life depends on it. 

“You should take a cool shower” Jongin suggests, pushing some sweaty locks from Sehun’s eyes. 

“How about a cool bath and you join me?” he replies instead, a sly glint in his eye.  

“Mmm sounds nice” Jongin answers pretending not to know what his mate is up to. 

 

* * *

 

They make it to the bathroom, large white tub drawn with cool water. 

Sehun undresses catching Jongin still clothed in front of the mirror. He moves behind, wrapping his arms around him and rests his chin on a shoulder. 

“You’re so lovely, you know that?” Sehun whispers. Jongin reveals a shy smile before it falls. 

“Aren’t you nervous? Our family is about to get two times bigger” Jongin whispers in worry. 

“Maybe a little. But I know how much we can handle when we have each other.”

At that Jongin smiles, “I love you Oh Sehun.” They both turn their heads in for a kiss. 

Pulling away Sehun lifts the hem of Jongin’s dress, up up up until he pulls it over his head. Next is the underwear dropping to the tiled floor. 

The image they create reflected in the mirror is one more pure than any virtue. As if the sun and moon have met contained only by mortal flesh, nurturing the gardens upon the living prisons. 

Both place their hands on Jongin’s belly and Sehun kisses him again. Kissing like this is easier than with Jongin’s 30 week baby belly between them, but it kinda hurts his neck after a while. 

“We should get in the tub” Jongin mumbles. Sehun just pulls away and helps Jongin into the cool water. 

“Aaaah! It’s chilly!” Jongin wines. 

“Well let me get in and I’ll fix that.”

Sehun settles in the water, almost centered in the tub with legs spread open. “Come here my little bear” Sehun coos at a pouty Jongin. The omega slides closer putting his own legs over Sehun’s until the alpha’s abdomen is flush with Jongin’s belly. 

“Hi” Sehun says with a smile.

“Hi” Jongin says back. 

“Can I kiss you?” Sehun asks like a nervous teenager.

Jongin hits him in the shoulder playfully, “You don’t need to ask, you already kissed me a minute ago.”

“Maybe I just felt like it” Sehun says light heartedly before capturing his mate in a searing kiss. 

That’s how it begins, and then wet hands begin to roam leaving watery trails in their wake. Sehun’s eager to please his mate first, proceeding to rile him up. They switch positions so that Sehun’s back is against one end of the tub and Jongin has his back against Sehun’s chest as they’re slightly reclined in the water. 

Wasting no time Sehun attacks Jongin’s neck with hickeys and plays with his nipples until they’re rosy. Before he even has to beg, Sehun’s got a wet palm wrapped around his length pumping and twisting just the way he likes. A little teasing around the head, and the tight ring of just two fingers vigorously stroking and twisting around the neck and upper shaft has Jongin cumming hard with a choked moan of Sehun’s name. 

“Jesus Oh Sehun are you trying to make me go into labour?” Jongin chides playfully. 

“That wouldn’t happen” Sehun says smartly.

“I know, I’m just saying that orgasm felt like it could have.” 

“Now move that perky buttocks so I can return the favour” Jongin orders.

Sehun climbs onto the edge of the tub and spreads his legs, erection already standing tall. Jongin moves in but stops to rest his head on Sehun’s thigh until the man looks down at him. 

“What’s wrong?” Sehun asks. 

“You weren’t looking. I like it when you watch.” Jongin says temperamentally.

“I cum too fast when I watch you” Sehun admits with a flush to his cheeks. 

“I know.” Is all Jongin says before he swoops in. 

Jongin likes to draw things out or just torture Sehun when he can. Long gone is the lamb Jongin once was when they first started getting intimate. In his place is a hungry hooded eyed panther. 

Jongin does leave his head resting on Sehun’s thigh for a while while he just stroke’s the hardened girth up and down, up and down. He switches everything up, the speed, the stroke, the tightness until he is ready to add his mouth to the game. 

Patting Sehun’s thigh for attention he only begins when the older looks down into his eyes. With one hand wrapped around the cock he slips his tongue out to swath over the tip until Sehun groans. Precum is already leaking out from the slit and Jongin lets some of his own spit glaze his plush lips before smearing the precum on them. Opening his mouth wide he flattens his tongue out and smacks Sehun’s cock against it before licking a fat stripe up the underside. 

“Such a good boy Nini, you make me feel so good” Sehun moans. 

Jongin just hums smugly before diving onto the length with a good suck. He keeps a hand on the length in tandem because Sehun is just too big without it. Making it his mission to taste his alpha’s cum they hold gazes as Sehun’s eyes flutter and Jongin does nothing but suck, moan and fill the room with lewd noises. 

Sehun’s knot swells followed by the hot gush of cum down the omega’s willing throat. 

They get to their feet and the pair share a kiss too sweet for anyone to believe what just happened.

“Let’s just shower, my cum is still in the bathwater” Jongin suggests. 

“And they say romance is dead” his alpha chuckles. 

 

* * *

 

They help wash each other all over, Sehun getting to feel the twins kick when he's lathering Jongin’s belly in soap. After giving each other shampoo mohawks they rinse off and zip into the car to fetch Baekhyun from swimming. 

The bathroom lingers with the scent of their love. Ginger flower and patchouli. 

 

* * *

 

 

Chapter 31 

July

 

 

 

1:53 AM is what the clock reads when Jongin crawls out of bed to pee. 

Sehun is awake when he returns and just as the omega sits on the bed he feels a strange sensation followed by wetness between his legs. 

“Sehun!” Jongin says in a panic grabbing his arm .

“Mmm what is it?” He says still half asleep.

“My water just broke.” That has the alpha shooting up on the spot. “What?”

“But it’s too early Sehun, it’s still july” Jongin murmurs.

“Let’s get you to Junmyeon.” 

 

* * *

 

Jongin feels his first contraction in the car, letting out a pained wail that scares Baekhyun. 

“What’s happening?!” Baekhyun asks with a raised voice. 

“Umma’s okay Baekhyunnie, it’s just the twin’s saying they are coming out now” Sehun responds trying to sound comforting. He laces fingers with Jongin, “You can squeeze if you need to.”

“Baekhyunnie do you think you can be a big boy and do Appa a favor?” Sehun asks with his eyes on the road. 

“Yes! I can do it!” Baekhyun asures eagerly. 

“Ok, I need you to call uncle Chanyeol on my phone and tell him we’re going to the hospital cause Umma is in labour.” Sehun quickly passes his phone to Baekhyun so he can focus on the road. 

Baekhyun’s little fingers navigate the phone until he spies the goofy picture of a man with a peace sign. Baekhyun holds the phone to his ear waiting as it rings. 

“Mmhrrr hello? Sehun?” Chanyeol rasps.

“Uncle Chanyeol! we’re going to see the doctor because Appa says the twins are coming” Baekhyun reveals triumphantly just as another wail rips through the car. 

“Aah Baekkie tell Appa that Minseokkie and I will meet him at the hospital, ok?” Chanyeol waits for confirmation before hanging up. Baekhyun puts the phone down. 

“Uncle Chanyeol and Minseok are coming to meet us!” Baekhyun says happily.

Sehun drives a little faster.

 

 

* * *

 

When they arrive a nurse helps Sehun get Jongin to his room and Junmyeon is paged. 

Finally in a gown and on a hospital bed Jongin breaks down as the contractions slowly increase. The poor omega is a mess of pain and tears clutching Sehun’s hand for dear life. 

“Sehun what if something’s wrong?!! They’re early, why are they early?!!” Jongin chokes out. 

“Shhhh please don’t worry Nini, it’ll be okay, our pups will be just fine” Sehun soothes, but on the inside he’s just as frantic for their unborn babies. 

Junmyeon arrives to check on them, seeing the situation is tense he alleviates their concern assuring them that this does happen sometimes. The twins may be born a few weeks earlier than expected but the hospital is perfectly capable of assuring their health. On that happy note he leaves, informing them he’ll send his nurse back until Jongin is much closer to full dilation and ready to deliver. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The twins are born minutes apart on July 16th. 

Small and fragile they are held close, one in each of their parents arms.  

Sehun kisses Jongin’s forehead. “You did it baby, look how beautiful they are.”

“We did it.”

“Our little Jangjun and Jisung are here.” 

  
  
  


END.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far thank you so much!!! I hope you liked the glimpse into the love and life of Sekai <3


End file.
